Fifty Shades Divorce
by ChristiAnaGrey
Summary: Anastasia Steele and Christian Grey have Been married for 6 years. They have two beautiful children Teddy Grey 6 and Phoebe Grey 4. It's been obvious over the last 6-7 months it hasn't been smooth sail for them, constantly fighting. Is their Fairy-tale over is divorce going to be the end of this perfect fairy-tale.
1. Chapter 1

**_Chapter 1_**

 **ALL Characters Belong to E.L James. This is just for fun Will try and update often We are going for once a week.**

 **Thank you xox**

Ana was sitting on the floor of Phoebe's room playing Tea parties as Christian comes to the door watching Ana with Phoebe together.

"Hey Ana… What you up to?"

Ana looks up smiles softy as she sees her Husband standing in the doorway.

"Hey… Christian just Playing with Phoebe… We'll Have to pick Teddy up from school in soon."

as she check the time on her phone

Phoebe looks up smiles all bright.

"hi Dada"

Christian smiles walking over to his daughter lifting her up into his arms

"Ok Ana.I have some business to do here"

Ana smiles watching Christian and Phoebe cuddle

"your not coming? I mean Teddy Would love to have daddy pick him up as well.."

Christian walks over to Ana with Phoebe in his arms shaking his head. Ana sighs

"It can't wait?"

Christian Handing Phoebe to Ana softy kisses her softy

"The deadline is tomorrow, I'm sorry Ana next time ok?."

Ana nods while thinking yea I've heard that before.

" Ok Christian I'll take Phoebe with me too, so you can concentrate.

Christian heads back to his Office while Ana leaves Phoebe in her Room while Ana goes to get ready to pick up Teddy from School.

Phoebe while waiting for her mum walks into Christian"s office, goes over to his desk trying to see what he was doing.

"What dada doin"

Christian smiles looking over at his Daughter.

"Daddy"s doing work Baby Girl"

Phoebe smiles, she then spots the screensaver on his computer and points

'Mummy pretty and daddy.."

seeing the wedding photo Christian looks at it too

"Aww yes mummy is very pretty isnt she"

Ana walk in smiling

"Awww am I and Phoebe I've been looking for u miss."

Walking over picking up Phoebe kisses her forehead.

"Lets go get your brother.."

As she eyes Christian..

"You sure u not coming?.."

sounding more annoyed then what she wanted to, Christian just turn and continues his work. Ana rolls her eyes walks out of his office. Not wanting to fight in front of the their daughter As she heads to go and pick up Teddy from School.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2_**

When Ana and the kids get Home Christian is Still in his office. Teddy drops his school back and runs to his dad office.

"Daddy!"

Chirstian looks up from his paper work smiles as he see his son bright eyes and excited.

"Aw hey buddy"

Teddy runs over to Christian jumping onto his lap hugging him. Christian hugs Teddy back as he lifts him off his lap as he stands carrying him out to the kitchen.

Ana in the kitchen starting dinner she turns hearing Christian footsteps. Noticing Ted in his arms. Ana smiles

"Yes Christian?"

Christian smiles at the doorway.

"Someone wanted to see what you were up to"

Ted looks.

"No I didn't..."

He wiggles out of Christian's arms and goes to the living room to watch T.V with Phoebe. Christian And Ana both smile as they watch him go sit on the floor next to Phoebe.

Christian smiles still standing at the kitchen door looks over at Ana

"Can I help with anything?"

Ana half smiles at him still a little annoyed.

"What bout that deadline.. Oh and Teddy has a parent day coming up its on Friday..."

Christian hearing the tone in her voice.

"Oh Ana gee.. I'm sorry ok"

Ana rolls her eyes Looking at him while fixing the kids some afternoon snacks

"What? Christian? One of us has to go... clearly it going to have to be you..."

Christian smiles coming over hugging Ana from behind Ana places her hands over his.

"I cant go... I have to go to New York for work..You'll only be at the school for only like 2-3 hrs."

Christian kisses the top of her hair smiles to himself.

"Its ok Ana, I guess I can suffer for that long can organize something so I can go"

Christian says in a smart voice Ana smiles turning to face Christan wrapping her arms around him

"Its not that bad beside u can drop Phoebe at daycare if its easier"

Ana giggles to herself as she kisses his cheek turning taking the plate of cookies into the living room.

Christian giggles following Ana

"Where you think your going with those?"

Places the plate of cookies on the table for Teddy and Phoebe. taking one as Ana walks to Christian's side.

"Oh you big kid"

placing the cookie in his month.

"You want a batman or Paw Petrol plate with your dinner tonight too?"

She giggles walking back to finish cooking dinner.

After Dinner Ana, Christian are sitting with the kids while They watch Disney Jr before bed. Ana softy kisses Christian cheek.

"I'm just goin for a shower.. Seeing how anyone is happy here"

Ana gets up and heads for the shower. Christian gets comfy on the couch checking his phone while watching Teddy and Phoebe. A few minutes later Swayer Ana's bodyguard comes in standing in the living room doorway.

"Excuse me.. Mr Grey I was just wondering if I may have a few moments of your time?"

Christian smiles up from his phone.

"Of cause Swayer What the problem?"

Placing his phone on the table as Swayer comes in standing beside Christian.

"Its bout Mrs Grey and her up coming trip to New York?'

Christian stands so he can see Swayer better

"Oh is everything ok Sawyer"

Swayer smiles.

"I was wondering if I was going with her or if you had other plans for me? Sir"

Christian smiles.

"No I'm ok here you go with her so shes safe, considering the possible problems with Jack might come up and all i think its better for you to be with her"

Swayer rocks back on his feet

"Of cause, Yes I'll keep her safe Mr Grey.. Have a good night Sir".

Swayer walks out to return to Taylor.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3_**

Ana comes back from the shower They watch T.V as a family until its bed time for Teddy and Phoebe. Once they are in bed Christian goes into his office to finish some stuff while Ana starts packing to leave for New York for her business trip weekend away. Christian Finishing up his work for the day shuts his computer down and packs up his paperwork.

Ana check in on a sleeping Teddy but when she gets to Phoebe's room Ana notices she fussing in her sleep.  
Christian heads to their room as he lay on the bed Ana comes and stand in the doorway looks at Christian concerned.

"I don't know if Little miss is coming down the sickness bug... she seems unsettled in her sleep"

Christian Gets up off the bed to come check on her Ana stands beside him Looks at him watching her...

"maybe I should reschedule my trip"

Ana bites her lip concerned Christian places a hand on Ana's shoulder

"Aww I'm sure its nothing I can't handle Ana you go enjoy your trip"

Ana rolls her eyes'

"Its a business trip... I dont think it that enjoyable... Plus you have your own deadlines to meet and meeting I mean the last thing you need is a unwell little girl to add to the stress"

They walks back to their room, Christian shrugs.

"Well it's up to you Ana, if you think you can handle her you can take her"

Ana turns and looks at Christian

"Oh yea take a 4yr old on a business trip... seriously Christian"

Christian giggles seeing Ana's face.

"Oh come on lighten up Ana, it was only a suggestion, I'll look after her while your gone she will be fine trust me."

Ana takes her bags downstairs ready for tomorrow, comes back to the bedroom.

"Ok if you say so she in your hands.."

Before Ana climbs into bed she checks her phone away from Christian. Christian watching her from afar grins

"Is sawyer texting you again"

Ana looks over and sighs

"Oh god Christian.. not every text is from Swayer... Its from Jack... She smirks

Christian nods

"Oh well give him my blessings will you

Ana finishing up on her phone

"Oh will do."

She leaves her phone on the bedside table and climbs into bed,

"My flight leaves at 8:30am tomorrow morning Christian".

Christian gives Ana the look

"Mmm ok Anastaia..."

Ana notices the look and tone of voice.

"What's up?"

Christian getting more snappy,

"It's nothing... Maybe you should talk to your beloved Jack!"

rolling over facing a way from her, Ana getting more annoyed over his mood swing

"Christian... It wasn't Jack jeez, your being stupid Christian! How?... Why would I be texting Jerk Hyde!

Christian just shrugs to himself not expecting that response. Ana Rolls her eyes as she rolls facing away from Christian. Eventually Chrsitian rolls back to face Ana unsure of what to do hearing her slight sobs he stroke her hair.

"I'm sorry Ana i didn't mean to snap, its just your going away and all i guess I'm just stressed over my deadline"

Ana doesn't turn over fighting tears back plays with her wedding and engagement ring still not wanting to face him.

"I know it wasn't personal I know...I think I few days apart will do us some good.."

Closes her eyes biting her lip to try and stop the sobs from coming out. Christian snuggles down beside her getting closer to Ana leans in kissing her cheek. he whispers

"I'm sorry Ana"

Ana sighs and turns a little and him softly back.

"Me too... good night Christian.. Ive got to be up early for my flight"

Christian nods slowly

"I know good night Ana"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Chapter 4is under way. We are sorry we haven't updated we have been busy with Dr appointments and medical issues. We will post Chapter 4 as soon as we can.**  
 **Thank you ChristiAnaGrey xox**


End file.
